


Sexy, intense, deadly ones

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Police Sheriff Emma Swan, Regina Mills - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Emma had a fight with her parents. Are they more upset she's with Regina or that she's gay?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Sexy, intense, deadly ones

“I can’t help who I’m attracted to, even if it is the… sexy, intense, deadly ones.” Emma mocked as she looked over at her horrified mother.

“EMMA! It’s Regina!”

“So?” Emma laughed.

“She tried to kill you! And us!” Snow shouted.

“Oh you want to play that game mom!? Seriously!? When you first met dad… you hit him in the face with a rock and then he hung you from a tree! It’s called passion… why can’t you accept that I love her!?” Emma trembled.

“Emma she won’t change. She can’t. I gave her that option long ago, she doesn’t have it in her to do right by you or anyone.”

“Your mother's right Emma; you need a strong man by your s-”

“No. No. Stop right there…” Emma took a breath before continuing “So this is what it’s about? The fact that I’m Lesbian? Even if I wasn’t with Regina I’m never going to be with a man, and if you can’t accept us then I don’t want you in my life. I won’t let you make me feel bad for falling in love with the only person who actually believes in me, as much as I believe in her.”

“Emma, please think this through. This isn’t a good choice your maki-“ Snow tried

And with the word ‘choice’ Emma just lost it completely and cut her mother off. 

“CHOICE!? I DID NOT CHOOSE TO BE GAY! I CHOSE TO BE HAPPY MOM! I LOVE REGINA! AND I AM PROUD OF WHO I AM! I…”

As Emma was in a full flood of tears Regina walked in “Emma come on baby, let’s go, you don’t want to do this now.” Regina grabbed Emma’s hand.

“You won’t take her from us Regina!” Snow hissed.

“I haven’t taken her. She chose to believe in me which is more than you’re doing for your own daughter. I thought you would actually-”

“Regina stop let’s just go. I don’t want them to ruin the start of a good thing for us. If you change your mind mom? You know where to find me.”

Emma took Regina by the hand and dragged her out the door. As soon as they were outside Emma burst into tears

“Hey, hey Em… look at me” Regina held Emma’s face between her hands “This is not your fault you did nothing wrong. I love you okay and nothing, not your parents, not anyone is going to change how I feel about you. Okay?”

Emma nodded as she held Regina’s hands. “I love you Regina.”

  
  



End file.
